theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for The Jigsaw Piece (First Sequence)
'Sex & Nudity: ' Sex & Nudity: 2/10. A man is accused of having a sexual affaire while being married. This is talked about several times. Adam makes several sex jokes throughout. Some people are shown bare-chested in traps. One person is even naked, but nothing is visible due to the scene being in fast-motion. A man kisses his wife. 'Violence & Gore: ' Violence & Gore: 10/10. SPOILER ALERT: in the bathroom we see a dead corpse with a nasty bloody bulletwound in the back of his head, we see blood all over the floor. There are some close-ups at the beginning, but for the rest is not really that visible. At the end, it turns out that the corpse is actually alive and Jigsaw/John Kramer himself. Dr. Gordon hears on a recorder that his wife and child will be killed if he fails. It is told several times that Dr. Gordon has to kill Adam in the bathroom, although he doesn't. A bare-chested man wakes up in a room full of razor wire and has to crawl through it to a door. However, all of this is in fast motion, so nothing graphic is shown. We do see his corpse later with lots of nasty cuts and flies buzzing around. A man is told that he is poisoned and that the numbers of the safe (where the antidote lays in) and that he has to watch out for pieces of glass laying on the ground. He steps on one of them (we hear a sound effect of him stepping on it). He uses a burning candle to see the numbers on the wall, but he is covered in a liquid, burning him alive. This is not shown, but we do see his charred and burned corpse afterwards. A woman uses a scalpel to disembowl a man to get a key which is hidden in his stomach (not shown, but we do see her removing some bloody intestines briefly and her hands covered in blood). quite graphic! A man's throat is slit open (we see blood pouring out and we see him holding his hand against the wound). He survives though. A man is blown apart by five shotguns blasts (blood sprays graphically against the wall and we see blood pouring from his body, and we see him fall dead on the ground). A woman and her little girl are held at gunpoint by a kidnapper. This scene is extremely intense! The kidnapper is stabbed by the woman with a scissor in his leg (we see him screaming). The kidnapper then gets into a fight with a detective using gun-butting and shooting (although nobody is really hit). The kidnapper then runs into the building (also the place where the bathroom is) but is attacked again by the detective and the detective beats him multiple times and kicks his face against the wall (quite violent, but not graphic). The kidnapper then shoots the detective (we hear the gunblast and we see the bloody bullet wound). The infamous scene where Dr. Gordon cuts off his leg with a hacksaw is the most graphic scene in the entire film. We see the hacksaw penetrating the skin of his foot and then we see just Dr. Gordon sawing (blood spraying and covering him in graphic detail). Dr. Gordon shoots Adam in the shoulder (very quick, but he survives and we see a lot of blood on his shirt later). Adam kills the kidnapper, beating him to death with a toilet lid (we see blood on the toilet lid and we briefly see his bloody face from the side). Dr. Gordon dies from blood-loss after he has cut off his foot. We see a trial of blood. The detective turns out to be alive, but he is fatally wounded. He is able to shoot Jigsaw/John Kramer through the head (blood spatters from his head graphically). The detective then dies from blood-loss from his gunshot wound. 'Profanity: ' Profanity: 7/10. 28 uses of "fuck" including one derivate "motherfucker". Some sexual jokes and lighter profanities like "god-damn" and "bastard". 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: ' Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 3/10. Some talk about smoking. Adam smokes a cigarette in two scenes. Some people are drugged by a man wearing a pig mask (jigsaw). 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The film is extremely creepy and disturbing. Two scenes were people are kidnapped by a guy wearing a pig mask make you jump. The scene where the girl and the woman get kidnapped are extremely scary. There is talk about a man hiding in a little girl's closet. Jigsaw's voice on the tape is very creepy. The violent scenes are graphic, in particulary the scene where a man cuts his own foot off with a hacksaw. Overvall, ''The Jigsaw Piece (First Sequence) ''is a scary and violent film that can disturb the audience. total count examination: 32/50.